Forever
by pixie diva
Summary: When Jonathan makes it clear to her that he wants nothing to do with her, Josiane turns to an unexpected someone for comfort. (set during Lioness Rampant, warning of slashiness)


  
AUTHORS NOTE: Ok, yeah, like the summary says, this is slash, so if you have a problem with f/f relationships, turn awaaay. Or just read it and attempt to flame me to my grave. I can take it! *arms self with squirt gun*_  
  
_Right. Anyway. The first paragraph, the one in italics, is NOT mine. It's from page 171 of Lioness Rampant. I added it in as an attempt to explain why Jon being so mean to Josiane.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or places in this story. I only wish I did. I don't own the italicized paragraph at the very beginning, either._  
  
_Now...onto the fic..  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+__  
  
...Jonathan watched the stars appear from a castle balcony, relaxing as he prepared himself for a night among his court. Again Josiane would try and win him back, and again he'd keep his distance. Not for the first time he regretted his involvement with the Princess from the Copper Isles. He'd tired of her quickly, and she'd been reluctant to understand that. Now he knew that, in spite of his mother's plans for Josiane, the Princess would have made a very bad Queen...  
_  
  
Princess Josiane of the Copper Isles looked out onto the balcony. she asked, almost timidly. Lately, the Prince had been almost avoiding her, a drastic change from only a few weeks before, when he had constantly kept her at his side.  
  
Jonathan turned around, his expression..annoyed? Annoyed at her? No. It couldn't be. Jonathan loved her. He had told her he loved her. He said he would always love her.   
  
Would you..would you like to dance? Josiane asked, smiling hopefully.  
  
Jonathan sighed heavily. Maybe later. I have things to think about, Lady Josiane. Go find someone else to dance with.  
  
The blonde bit her lip. I could wait, if his highness allows. Until you aren't thinking so much. she sank onto a stone bench, peering at Jonathan through her eyelashes.  
  
I prefer to think alone, Jonathan was already turning away from her. Please, Josiane. Leave me be.  
  
the cry came out choked, as if she were holding back tears. You love me! I love you. So why haven't we been acting like lovers lately?  
  
The Prince spun around, and in two long strides crossed the balcony, to stand in front of Josiane. Lady Josiane, he informed her quietly. We are _not_ lovers. Perhaps at one time we were, but that time has passed. Please. Leave me to my thoughts.  
  
Josiane stood, so she wouldn't have to look up so much to meet his eyes. Tears spilled over her cheeks. her voice was barely audible, a whisper. _But I am your Queen..._ she put both hands on Jon's chest, still looking into his eyes.  
  
Jonathan plucked the Princess's hands off his chest. You are not my Queen, he informed her. You never _will_ be my Queen. Go back inside, Lady Josiane. Enjoy the party.  
  
Is that a royal order, highness? Josiane asked, her voice still very soft.  
  
Taking a step back, Jon shrugged dismissively. If that's what it needs to be, then yes. This is a royal order.  
  
Josiane clenched her hands, nails biting into her palms. This _isn't_ how it's supposed to be. her voice was still soft, but it had taken on a newer, deadlier tone. You love me. You said so yourself. You said it was forever. _Forever_, Jonathan.  
  
With a final, angry look at the Prince, Josiane turned on her heel and went indoors.  
  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
  
Josiane stamped into an empty parlor room, and flung herself onto a cream colored couch.  
  
_Forever, _she thought, furiously. _Forever means forever. Not...  
  
_There was a soft click as someone closed the door. Josiane looked up, blonde locks of hair falling into her face.  
  
Delia of Eldorne. One of Josiane's closest friends. One of her only friends. Josiane smiled at her, tremblingly.   
  
Trying to reconcile with the Prince again,? Delia asked, her light voice pitying. She walked over to the Copper Islander and perched beside her, on the edge of the couch. It won't work. You should know _that_ by now. Word is, his precious _lioness_ is returning to him. She spat the word hatefully.  
  
He said he loved me, Josiane whispered, sitting up and leaning against the back of the couch.  
  
I know, Josiane, I know. Delia moved closer to Josiane and patted her on the leg. He did the same things to me. Clearly, he doesn't know how to treat women of our caliber.  
  
He said he'd love me forever, Josiane added. Forever isn't over. Why doesn't he love me?  
  
He prefers masculine redheads who need to learn their place? Delia suggested breezily. Honestly, you aren't losing out on much. The boy clearly has no taste, if he'll toss away two ladies like ourselves in favor of a _knight_. It's really a pity that such an ignorant man is Prince.  
  
That's it, though, don't you see? He is Prince. If we married... I would've been Queen, Delia, _Queen!_ Queen Josiane. Queen. Josiane smiled contentedly, and it seemed clear to Delia that the blonde had gotten lost in her fantasies of becoming Queen.  
  
You certainly would make a better Queen than Lady Alanna, Delia said, inspecting scarlet painted fingernails. She smirked. Of course, who wouldn't? Lord _Raoul_ would make a better Queen than her.  
  
Josiane sat up, back in reality now. Don't be silly, Delia! she said, sounding hurt. This is very important to me. And it's not just what I could have been. He said that he'd love me forever. And now he doesn't. He lied to me. _No one _ lies to me like that.  
  
And so now you want to get him back for it? Delia asked, her voice too sweet.  
  
Josiane pouted. No. I want him back.  
  
Delia's expression froze on her face. Want him _back? _ She sputtered, unbelieving. Why would you ever want him back? He hurt you. He..he lied to you!  
  
Josiane smiled. Yes. But if I have him back, he'll love me forever again. I need to correct the lie.  
  
Delia sighed and looked down, her dark lashes fluttering. He'd only hurt you again, Josiane.  
  
Josiane stood, eyes flashing with sudden anger. He wouldn't! If I won the Prince back, it _would _be forever, and he'd never leave me again, and we'd be _happy_, and, and I would be his Queen!  
  
Delia grabbed Josiane around the waist and pulled her into a sitting position. Or, he would give you the cold shoulder, she interjected, still holding the blonde's waist. Again. People are beginning to talk, Josiane. You keep following him around, despite the fact that he obviously no longer returns your affections. You look desperate. You look insane. Find someone else, Josiane.  
  
Josiane asked, her voice barely above a whisper. How will that help anything?  
  
It will. Delia reassured her. Fine someone new, flaunt him in front of the Prince..he won't know what hit him. That's what I would do.  
  
But I'm _not_ you! Josiane protested, beginning to stand again. Delia's grip around her waist tightened, and Josiane remained seated. What if I can't? Find someone else, I mean?  
  
Delia let go of Josiane with one hand to push a lock of chestnut hair out of her face. You're nearly as beautiful as I. You won't have a problem.  
  
Josiane felt her cheeks color slightly. she bit her lower lip. You think I'm beautiful?  
  
Delia shrugged. How could I not? Everyone knows you're beautiful.  
  
  
  
Of course.. Delia continued, Perhaps I notice your things like this _more _than others.. Josiane looked at her sharply. ..but that could just be because we're close friends. She finished hastily.  
  
Josiane looked down and kicked her skirts around.   
  
Delia smiled a bit. You sound almost disappointed. Do you want me to find you beautiful? she asked, a touch of a amusement in her voice.  
  
Josiane glanced up at Delia through her eyelashes, suddenly very aware of Delia's hand on her waist. I don't know. Maybe. She admitted.  
  
Delia arched one perfect eyebrow. Do you find me beautiful? She asked.  
  
Josiane felt her blush deepen.   
  
Delia's smile faded slightly. Look at me, Josiane.  
  
Slowly, cautiously, Josiane looked up, meeting Delia's emerald gaze.  
  
Your eyes, Delia said softly.   
  
Josiane felt suddenly dizzy, almost. Lightheaded. And Delia's hand on her waist certainly wasn't helping things.  
  
Neither one knowing who leaned in first, the Princess's and Delia's lips met for a long moment in a kiss.  
  
Josiane asked breathily, when they had broken their kiss.  
  
Delia peered at Josiane through half closed eyes.   
  
Forever, right?  
  
A smile snaked across the brunette's face, and she leaned in, for a second kiss.


End file.
